<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Bad by minniessimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480649">Breaking Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniessimp/pseuds/minniessimp'>minniessimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mimin - Freeform, Minnie is a police, fiances, minnie - Freeform, miyeon - Freeform, shuhua - Freeform, soojin - Freeform, soyeon - Freeform, they're in love, yuqi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniessimp/pseuds/minniessimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyeon speeds home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabbleeeee</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/minniesmonday">Twitter!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Miyeon was never one to go against the law. She liked to consider herself a really good citizen by always staying in check with approaching situations with caution, volunteering, and being nice to everyone around her since she herself was a lawyer who strived to fight for what was right. However, today was the first day she had to throw all her good mannerisms out of the window as she sped home, hoping to make it there in the next ten minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just recently, the law firm she worked for had gotten a new building meaning it was farther away from her house and way taller (her office was on the sixteenth of twenty floors). She had promised herself that morning that she would finish filing as many cases as she could that day to be able to go home early and spend some time with her fiance who felt as if she hadn’t seen in so long even though they live together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minnie had been pretty vocal about her dislike for Miyeon’s job moving farther away since the first day her girlfriend had mentioned the purchase of the new building. She figured Miyeon would have to wake up earlier to get there on time, she wouldn’t be able to come home or meet up for lunch, and she would get back home later than usual too. Now, Minnie wasn’t that selfish when it came to keeping Miyeon all to herself, but this was still a huge change for them to get used to and she just couldn’t help it. That morning before Miyeon left for work, Minnie stopped her by wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and whispering something that would hopefully convince her to come home faster, “Get here by nine so we can start our weekend early and I’ll give you a reward.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously, Miyeon was going to listen, which is why she was currently speeding on her way home, her phone was blowing from calls from her little mouse but she felt that her dangerous driving right now was enough of a problem. She could hear her phone vibrating against the leather passenger seat of her car figuring there was no harm in answering since she was only two minutes away from home, might as well let Minnie know she’s almost there. And she was about to call back, swiping across her screen, till she looked up for a split second and noticed familiar flashing red and blue lights behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette let out a sigh, already knowing what was about to happen. She was already at her apartment building, so her only option was to slide right into her parking area and wait for the police to pull up too. While Miyeon waited for what was to come, she quickly packed her bag with all her scattered items and lowered her window as the officer came up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing her throat she asks, “Were you texting and driving?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” Miyeon replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, then why weren’t you texting me back, hmm?” Minnie crosses her arms and furrowed her eyebrows, her regular pout forming on her lips. “I should give you a ticket for speeding, <em>texting</em> while speeding, and hurting my feelings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I promise I was trying to make it back in time but the fixing up, the way up and down, and the long way back it’s just too far,” Miyeon pouts back, opening her door as she rolled her window back up to exit her car. Minnie stood there grumbling which made the older girl giggle. They were only a few months apart from each other and the black-haired girl still acted like a cute, big baby. “Stop pouting at me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, because I told you to get home on time! The only reason I caught up was because I was on my way to your office myself and spotted you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miyeon smiled endearingly at her fiance, reaching up to wrap her arms around her neck and give her a peck on the cheek. “Well, I’m here now and you have me for the entire weekend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minnie’s pout was quickly replaced with a cheeky smile, her left eyebrow slightly rising in question, “The <em>entire</em> weekend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” the shorter brunette mumbled against her lover’s neck, taking in the familiarly sweet perfume she loved, “And I know I was late, but maybe <em>I</em> can give you a reward instead? For doing your job, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Better make it a good one.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>